


this love will conquer

by callunavulgari



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xion is demanding in bed—a fact that Axel never would have guessed six months prior, when she was their best friend, not their best-friend-with-benefits/mutual girlfriend. She’s worse than Roxas and knows what she wants, and certainly isn’t afraid to tell them so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this love will conquer

**Author's Note:**

> 5 sentence sexy times.

Xion is demanding in bed—a fact that Axel never would have guessed six months prior, when she was their best friend, not their best-friend-with-benefits/mutual girlfriend. She’s worse than Roxas and knows what she wants, and certainly isn’t afraid to tell them so.

No one else knows, because he and Roxas don’t make a habit of kissing and telling, but if they did, he can imagine how the questions would go. She’s such a shy, quiet girl around people, nothing at all like the girl who makes fart jokes with them on the couch and halfheartedly cooks them ramen for dinner on her cooking nights, all while completely naked. No one would look at her, quiet and unassuming, and imagine that she’d spent the night previous tying two grown men to the bed and fucking them both methodically into the mattress with the strap-on they’d gotten her for Christmas.

She likes it that way though, being underestimated, and _they_ like knowing her in a way that nobody else does. It works for them.


End file.
